<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a city boy in no man's land by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776252">a city boy in no man's land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sheep, You guessed it - Freeform, the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's parents hire a new farmhand called Max -  a quiet, strange young man who has clearly never seen a farm up close in his life.</p>
<p>Still, the two form an easy friendship, but Daniel can't help but wonder.</p>
<p>What made Max flee halfway across the world from a bustling city to the middle of nowhere?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a city boy in no man's land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielsavocado/gifts">danielsavocado</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/gifts">shipintheisland</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this kinda has the same vibes as international bae but it also doesn't and this just worked for me jsjs<br/>No clue how long this will be yet but bare with me - there are a lot more characters joining the show!</p>
<p>Let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
<p>Gifted to Napsi and Flo as they showed the exact same differences and dynamics as Max and Dan do in this jsjs and since they basically were the inspo for this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daniel, be sure to be back in time for lunch, your dad is picking up the new farmhand today and we need to make him feel welcome.” Daniel’s mother announced when Dan hopped into the kitchen for breakfast. Daniel raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“A new farmhand?” he asked curiously. Grace nodded as her son joined her at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a young guy, I think he’s 21? So only a few years younger than you. His name is Max, he flew in from The Netherlands to study here, but for the summer he’ll be with us.” Grace explained while Dan made himself more than enough breakfast.</p>
<p>“Alrighty.” Daniel smiled. “I could use a few more hands with the sheep and horses.” he added. Grace nodded.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” she agreed. “I talked to him on the phone, he seemed like a true sweetheart, although a bit nervous.” she added, seeming a bit concerned. Daniel chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mum’s temple.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure he’s comfortable, ma.” he chuckled. Grace patted his cheek, giving him a slightly stern look.</p>
<p>“I count on it.” </p>
<p>After breakfast, Daniel made his way outside for his first round over the farm, helping his dad fix some fences for the horses before checking over the new lambs bolting and running around the other pasture. </p>
<p>He had just been working on the hooves of his mare Pippa when he saw his dad’s car drive back up to the farm. Pippa snorted and nudged his shoulder with her nose when Dan took too long on her foot, snorting a bit impatiently as she glanced at her precious pasture. Daniel chuckled and rubbed her neck, finishing her hooves before leading her to the pasture, smiling as he watched her jog away excitedly. </p>
<p>Daniel slowly sauntered back to the house, smiling as Reggie and Archie, the family’s precious dogs, jumped around his legs as Dan went inside, raising an eyebrow as he saw his mother fuss over a young boy with neatly styled hair and wide blue eyes.</p>
<p>“You must be Max.” Daniel said with a grin, shaking the man’s hand. Max’s palm was warm and soft, and it only made Daniel more amused. Clearly this was a city boy, and although Daniel tried not to judge Max too quickly, he knew this was going to be <i>entertaining</i>.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Max said, his cheeks flushing a little. Max already seemed overwhelmed and Daniel felt for him.</p>
<p>“Should I show him his room, ma? I’m sure Max would love to shower and get changed.” Dan proposed. Grace nodded, waving the boys off as she went to prepare their warm lunch. </p>
<p>“How was your flight?” Daniel asked as he brought outside and to the tiny building to the right of the main farm, holding Dan’s room as well as as a few guest rooms, one of which would be Max’s. Max shrugged a little, lugging a heavy backpack along while Dan carried his large suitcase.</p>
<p>“Long.” Max sighed. “With lots of turbulence.” he added with a shy smile. Daniel hummed and squeezed his shoulder a little.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll have time for a nap after lunch, just tell mum you’re tired, she’ll understand.” Dan smiled brightly, leading Max into the spare room next to his own bedroom. </p>
<p>“Your own little kingdom.” Daniel chuckled, rolling his eyes when he saw how longingly Max stared at the bed. </p>
<p>“Stay awake a bit longer, pretty boy.” Dan teased, nudging their shoulders together. Max’s cheeks truly flushed a deep red now and Daniel quietly made a mental note to ease off on the friendly flirting. Max quietly placed his backpack on the bed, sitting down and looking around the room as if he was taking in every single detail. Daniel hesitantly sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Max nodded, and when he turned to face the Aussie, Dan could see tears brimming in his eyes. A weight seemed to lift off of Max’s shoulders and he smiled suddenly, a wide genuine smile that made Dan’s stomach tingle</p>
<p>“Never been better.”  </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>After lunch, Grace asked Daniel to take Max for a tour of the farm, explaining where he could help the family. Daniel was wearing scruffy old shorts, work boots and a loose tank top, and was therefore all the more confused when Max showed up after lunch wearing ripped jeans that looked more expensive than Dan’s entire wardrobe, combined with a white shirt and worst of all - <i>white sneakers</i>. </p>
<p>“I thought you had experience working on farms?” Daniel asked curiously, pointing to Max’s sneakers. Max blushed.</p>
<p>“I forgot one of my suitcases, with my work clothes in it.” he murmured, and although Dan didn’t believe him, he let it slide. They had had city boys as farmhands before, and it usually ended up just fine. Dan would at least give Max the chance to prove himself.</p>
<p>“I have some work boots for you if you want to borrow them. Your shoes won’t survive this.” Daniel chuckled. Max sighed, biting his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Please.” he muttered. Daniel chuckled, ruffling his hair and going in to retrieve the shoes and a straw hat he pressed over Max’s head with a teasing grin. </p>
<p>“You look much more professional.” Daniel grinned, before waving Max along to the horse stables. </p>
<p>“Do you ride?” Dan asked, bringing Max inside. Max shook his head, before squeaking and hiding behind Daniel when Alistair, one of the big stallions, poked his head out from his stable. Daniel chuckled as Max clutched on to his hand, the younger man letting out a distressed noise when Daniel tried to get him closer to the horse. </p>
<p>“Are you afraid of horses?” Daniel asked amusedly.</p>
<p>“A horse tried to kill me once.” Max squeaked out. Daniel hummed, keeping ahold of Max’s soft hand and bringing him over to one of the other stables, where the smallest pony of the group, Peanut, was whinnying excitedly at them. </p>
<p>“We can start small.” Daniel smiled, bringing their intertwined hands forward and letting the back of Max’s palm brush over Peanut’s soft nose. Max pulled a face but did not try to retract his hand. </p>
<p>“Why did you lie about having farm experience?” Daniel asked as Max hesitantly continued to pat Peanut. Max sighed.</p>
<p>“I just had to get out of there.” he murmured, and he sounded so far away that Daniel didn’t dare to ask more.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell my parents, don’t worry.” Daniel said when Max shot him a concerned look. “I’ll just ask them if it’s okay if you follow me around the first few days, so I can teach you the basics.” he added. Max smiled again, and Dan loved how open and sweet the younger man’s face looked like that.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Max whispered. Dan nodded.</p>
<p>“No worries, mate. Now, come along, I have some chores left to do.”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“You mean I have to shovel <i>shit</i>??” Max asked indignantly, looking at the sheep running around the barn. Daniel snorted.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, these precious little babies deserve somewhat of a clean environment.” Daniel smiled, leaning down to tug on the ear of the little lamb nibbling on his shoelaces. Max was hiding behind him once more, squeaking and whining whenever a sheep came close and while it should be annoying it was just <i>endearing</i>. </p>
<p>“Come on now, princess. We have a lot more to do so get a shovel and get going.” Daniel smiled. Max stuck his tongue out but got to work, and even though he wasn’t as fast or strong as Daniel was, he didn’t do half bad.</p>
<p>“It stinks.” Max huffed, lugging the wheelbarrow full of dirt out of the stables. Daniel chuckled, walking alongside him and pointing him to where he could get rid of the wheelbarrow’s contents. </p>
<p>“It’s part of the farm life.” Daniel smiled. “You’ll get used to it.” </p>
<p>“Not sure I will.” Max grumbled, but he still followed Dan back inside to help him feed the sheep as well.</p>
<p>Daniel even caught Max smiling when a little lamb made to suck at the Dutchman’s fingers.</p>
<p>Behind the grumpy city boy facade, there was a sweet guy, and Dan couldn’t wait to get to know him better.</p>
<p>“So what other kind of shit is there to shovel?” Max grumbled once they had finished. Dan shrugged.</p>
<p>“We’re pretty much done, it’s time for some relaxation.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“You’ve got a <i>pool</i>?” Max gasped out excitedly. Daniel nodded, chuckling as Max hopped excitedly from foot to foot. </p>
<p>“Want to go for a swim?” Daniel asked, rolling his eyes as Max already shot off towards the house to get changed.</p>
<p>Even though there was clearly something bad Max was hiding, he was awfully good at making himself at home somewhere. </p>
<p>Dan ran after Max, waving at his mum who was watching them through the living room window. </p>
<p>By the time Dan entered the house, Max already came out of his room again, dressed in colourful swimming trunks.</p>
<p>“Might want to get rid of that sock.” Daniel snorted, pointing at the boring black sock that was still on Max’s left foot. Max huffed and hopped on one leg to take it off while Daniel quickly went into his own room to get changed. </p>
<p>Compared to how grumpy Max had been when working, and how overwhelmed he had been when he had arrived, Max looked like an absolute little kid when he jumped into the pool, excitedly splashing about. Daniel jumped in as well, shaking his head as he resurfaced to get the water out of his curls.</p>
<p>“You’re like fish.” Daniel snorted as Max excitedly swam around. </p>
<p>“I never get to swim much.” Max muttered, floating on his back. </p>
<p>“Why not? Surely there are pools in the Netherlands?” Daniel asked. Max nodded.</p>
<p>“Tons of them.” he said. “I just never got to go.” he muttered softly, averting his eyes and switching back from happy little child Max to solemn quiet Max (Daniel had barely known Max for a day and he already knew enough to know his home was somewhat of a sore spot).</p>
<p>Daniel debated what to say, how to get Max back to his happy self, but then just sighed, bringing his hand down sharply on the water to splash water in Max’s face. Max’s eyes narrowed, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re on.” </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“What do you think of Max?” Dan’s dad asked later that night, when Max had already gone to bed. Daniel sighed.</p>
<p>“He’s a good guy. Definitely has never seen a farm up close though.” he huffed. Grace raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I knew that the moment he walked in on those white sneakers.” she chuckled. Daniel hummed.</p>
<p>“He catches on quickly though.” he ensured. “You shouldn’t send him away, he’ll be fine.” he added defensively. Joe reached out to squeeze his son’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“We weren’t planning on sending him away. Just be gentle with him, there is something which he is hiding, probably the reason why he moved to Australia so suddenly.” Joe explained. </p>
<p>“He only called us two weeks ago, said he was ready to leave immediately to come help us. It was a weird request, but Seb, your dad’s friend from work, apparently knows him and ensured us he’s a good kid.” Grace added. Daniel furrowed his brows, only getting more confused.</p>
<p>“He’s odd.” he agreed slowly. “But we get along quite well.” he smiled. Grace nodded in approval.</p>
<p>“Take him under your wing then, take time off to take him somewhere, your dad is asking Michael back for the summer too so we have more than enough help.” Grace decided. “Max is part of our family for now, Daniel, I expect you to treat him as such.” she added more sternly. Daniel chuckled.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry ma, I’ll watch him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic<br/>would love to know what you think and I'll update this soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>